Susan
=Physical Description= She appears very thin, almost too thin, though not in an unhealthy sort. Her fingernails appear as if sharpened to imitate claws, her eyes appear brown from a distance, however if you get close, you can see them to be actually black. Her belt is adorned with several magical items, some glowing faintly. =Personality= She is a very dark person, she enjoys drinking blood, but is quite offended if called a vampire. She is nothing of the sort, she simply enjoys the taste and theme of blood. She is quite intelligent, though sometimes a tad arrogant. She hides her flaws well. On rare occasion, signs of compassion can show thru her dark persona. =History= Susan was a very young girl in north shire, in fact you would know her as no different than any other 6 year old girl, except that she was a touch anti-social. On her 7th birthday, her uncle had given her a blade which she was to hunt with, and be allowed to kill her own food should she wish. Her parents were strongly against this feeling that this was against what the light believed of such a young girl should be learning to do. But she kept it anyway, convincing her parents that she would simply hang it in her room as a centamental gift from her uncle. She had not heeded her parents wishes however, her uncle had trained her to hunt in secret. She learned her skills with the blade, but grew bored of hunting rather quickly. until she had made her first solo kill. All that stirring of old instincts which at stated periods drives us out from the sounding cities to forest and plain to kill things, the blood lust, the joy to kill--all this was hers, only it was infinitely more intimate. She was running the wild thing down, the living meat, to kill with my her own blade and wash herself to the eyes in warm blood. Her parents knew nothing of her adventures. Her mother in fact enrolled her into the mage academy. however, partway thru her first year, her parents began fighting with one another, when coming home from her classes one day, she found her mother bloodied and beater by her father. her mother died in her arms, however giving Susan one final wish. Her mother asked her to never cause any trouble in storm wind, Susan had no idea why her mother would give her such a wish but promised anyhow. Her mother died right there in her arms. She immediately grabbed her blade and ran off to find her father. He wasn't difficult to find, he was sitting in a mess of his own tears, in the forest nearby. Susan slit his throat without a wince. She stood there staring down at his body, her heart growing cold. And she slowly walked home, grabbed everything of value, and sold it to the vendors in storm wind. Since then she has formed an alliance of the like minded, those who are dark but are tired of being viewed as evil, the infernal occult. She upholds her vow to never cause trouble within the walls of storm wind, lest to save her own life. However, outside the city, her methods take a very dark hold on this realm. =Common Hangouts= Susan can most often be seen in these places: The Park Bar: Susan often comes here when she really needs a drink, or is remarkably bored. The 'smaller' Park Bar to the right when entering the park. This is where Susan heads when she wishes to be easy to find, yet does not want too terribly large a crowd. The Mage/Warlock Well The well right in front of the slaughtered lamb, is a place she can be seen As well as many other places. These are just where your most likely to find her. You can also find her in the park, just sitting at the water, when she's most open to being approached by another. Often reading to pass the time. =OOC Info= Susan is a 25 year old female human. That's where most of the similarities between her and her character end.